


Femboy Farm

by Jasgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasgirl/pseuds/Jasgirl
Summary: Chas arrives at the Femboy Farm, eager to start his new life as a sexy boy bimbo!
Kudos: 22





	Femboy Farm

Chas stepped off the shuttle bus onto the dusty road. He had never been so far outside the city before. The other boys shuffled off the bus behind him. Some of them carried bags or luggage. Most, like Chas, had come with just the clothes on their back. Short shorts or tight yoga pants showing off plump ass cheeks. Crop tops. Thigh high boots and knee socks. Some of the boys had a little cleavage on display, the result of drugs pumped into their young bodies, but most were still flat chested. Pink and blue and red dyed hair. Femeboys liked to show off.

Chas was plainer than the rest. Dressed in tight green shorts, thigh high socks, a white sports bra covering his flat chest and bright lime green dyed hair, Chas looked as desperately slutty as every other boy on the shuttle bus. But Chas was shy, and while the other femboys had kissed and touched each other’s bodies and stroked each other’s cocks on the long bus ride from the city, Chas had sat quietly staring at his phone, both eager and scared to start his new life.

Because everyone knew that once you went to the Femboy Farm, you were never the same again.

The Femboy Farm had a reputation for taking in girly boys and turning them into sexy femboy prostitutes, porn stars, cam whores and fuck toys. Cute eager boys lined up every month to take the shuttle bus from the city to the remote farm and start a new life as a horny sex object.

Now Chas was standing in front of the gateway to the farm, trembling with anticipation as the other slutty boys chatted around him, waiting to be led inside.

The gate slid open and a trio of women stepped into view. The two in the back were tall and powerfully built, dressed in dark clothing, with a patch that read ‘security’ sewn to the breast of their sweaters. Those sweaters strained across broad shoulders and enormous breasts. The security on the Farm was built and busty! Chas found his eyes wandering further down, and wasn’t surprised to see that both security guards had massive bulging girl cocks stuffed into their tight pants. Everyone knew that all the staff at the Femboy Farm were futanari, but Chas had never met one in person!

The third woman, the one in front, wasn’t as tall as her co-workers, but was just as intimidating. She wore a red jacket with a matching skirt and heels under a white lab coat that strained to cover breasts that were much larger than her own head. Her long dark hair fell down over her shoulders, and her dark eyes were framed by glasses. She lowered her glasses as she looked the newly arrived femboys over, her full lips forming into a slightly sinister smile. Chas noticed her lipstick matched her outfit. He was sure they all did. Femboys love details like that.

“ You all understand that passing through this gate, entering our Farm, is the end of your lifes as people. You’ll become property of Femboy Farms, to do with as we please. We’ll shape you into perfect femboy fuck toys, and you’ll spend the rest of your lives being used for pleasure.”

She paused, perhaps giving them a chance to have second thoughts or climb back on the bus. None of the femboys moved. Chas heard one boy giggle with excitement, and knew how he felt.

“Alright! Follow me!” The woman in the lab coat turned and walked back through the gate. Her heels clicked on the smooth concrete of the pathway leading to the Farm’s main building, and her hips swayed dramatically as she walked. Chas followed, unconsciously swinging his own hips more than normal, unknowingly trying to mimic the woman. The group was led into a large glass and steel building, through a professional looking lobby and down a long tunnel until they finally arrived in a long narrow room. The room was divided lengthwise by a long padded bench and a shoulder high bar.

“This is the processing room. We know you’re all eager little femboys, ready to start your new life. This is where it all begins! Line up along the bar!”

They did as they were told, lining up along the bar, facing the long bench. The two security guards walked down the length of the line, pushing a small cart, handing each of the femboys a small bottle of water and a paper cup with three pills. Chas swallowed his right away, without even asking what they were. All the femboys did. Femboys love swallowing.

The woman in the lab coat strode up and down the line as she watched the femboys take their medicine.

“These drugs will change the way you think. Change the way you act. Don’t worry, even though you’ll never be the same again, this is exactly what sluts like you want. By the time you leave this room you’ll be dumber and hornier, and we’re going to keep feeding you these drugs every day until you’re too dumb and horny to be good for anything but fucking.”

Chas was trembling with excitement, cock throbbing in his tight shorts. He wasn’t the only one. Up and down the line cute femboys were giggling or hopping up and down in giddy anticipation of their new lives as sex objects.

The woman in the lab coat snapped her fingers to get their attention. “Now turn and face the bench, and grab the bar with both hands!”

They did as they were told, as one of the security guards opened a door at the end of the room and led in a line of women. The women were mostly in their 20’s and 30’s, although a few were younger, and all were pretty. They looked like mothers, college students, bank tellers, baristas and real estate agents. The kind of women who LOVED cute femboys. 

Each woman sat on the bench in front of a femboy. Chas watched a pretty brunette woman with glasses who reminded him so much of his high school English teacher take her place in front of him. She smiled up at him as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his green shorts and tugged them down, exposing his throbbing cock encased in lime green panties.

“Ohhhh, I love a cute boy with a tasty cock! I’m going to have so much fun milking you dry!”

Chas let out a gasp as she pulled his dick free and slipped it between her lips. She quickly had his entire 5 inch cock in her mouth and was sucking greedily. Chas gripped the bar with both hands for balance, and glanced from side to side. Up and down the line women were eagerly sucking femboy cock, and excited femboys were groaning and moaning as they gripped the bar and tried to stay on their feet.

Chas had heard that volunteer women from the city came to Femboy Farms every day to help milk the needy, horny femboys, but he had never seen so many pretty women eager to shamelessly suck femboy cock in front of a crowd of strangers! But that was the magic of Femboy Farms. Where else could you come to milk cute horny femboy sluts whenever you wanted? And all for free?

Chas let out a gasp and bucked his hips as he orgasmed, cum gushing into the pretty woman’s eager mouth. He moaned as she sucked and swallowed, struggling to stand. Chas felt light headed and dizzy, and intensely turned on. He looked around and saw the other femboys were in a similar state, moaning and blushing as they were milked by eager ladies. The woman in the lab coat sauntered up and down the line, her heels clicking on the concrete. She was saying something about the drug each of them had taken, and more intense orgasms.. Chas could barely focus. It didn’t matter. Femboys didn't need to focus. They just needed to be sexy and horny!

The security guards told them to hold hands and led the femboys out of the processing room. The boy in front of Chas was dressed in a pink hoodie, thigh high pink socks and a pink thong. Chas watched his tan ass cheeks jiggle as the femboy tugged at his hand and they eagerly followed their escorts into the next hall. The long hallway was lined with windows, each looking into a laboratory or training room. The woman in the lab coat told them that this was where femboys were trained, molded and conditioned with exercise, surgery, drugs and lots of sex!

The line of femboys gasped and giggled as they passed window after window, watching cute femboys sculpting their bodies with ass thickening squats, plumping themselves up with feeding tubes, using their fake titties to please huge cocks, practicing oral sex at anonymous gloryholes and strutting and dancing around stripper poles to pounding techno music.

At one window the crowd of horny femboys stopped to watch a surgery in progress. The woman in the lab coat explained that this femboy was having 3000cc saline breast implants installed. Some of the femboys in the crowd were confused.

“But if he has tiddies he won’t be a femboy anymore…?”

The security guards rolled their eyes and the woman in the lab coat wagged her finger disapprovingly. 

“A femboy is still a femboy, no matter how huge his fake breasts are!”

The femboys nodded and murmured in agreement, especall the few that already had cute fake titties of their own. Chas for course already agreed. He had wanted big sexy tiddies his entire life! After all, a flat chested femboy is cute, but everyone loves fat fake tits!

Next were the survey booths. Each of the femboys was led to a separate booth, with a privacy curtain that kept what happened inside a mystery. Chas sat on the little stool, and a cute lab assistant in a short skirt sat across from him. She adjusted her glasses and smiled at him, and when she crossed her legs Chas could see a thick meaty cock stretching herpink panties.

“Now don’t be nervous, cutey! I just need to ask you a few questions. This survey will help us determine just what kind of femboy you are, and what kind of life you’ll enjoy. We want you to be the happiest and sexiest femboy you can be!

Chas nodded eagerly. Everyone knew that all femboys were happy and sexy. That's why everyone wanted a femboy, or wanted to be one.

The lab assistant read from her clipboard.

“First question. Which do you like more, sucking cock or eating ass?”

Chas opened his mouth to answer, then paused. Was it a trick question? Every femboy loved sucking cock, but eating ass was one of his very favorite activities! “Well… I guess I like both. Do I have to choose?”

The lab assistant smiled. “Of course not, cutey!” She made a quick mark on her clipboard. “Second question. Do you prefer slutty outfits, cute outfits or just being naked all the time?”

Chas didn’t hesitate this time. He loved cute outfits, and being naked was fun, but everyone knew that femboys looked so sexy in a slutty outfit!. “Oh, slutty outfits, for sure!”

The lab assistant smiled and made another mark on her clipboard. “Question three: Women, men or futas. Which do you prefer?”

Chas wasn’t quick to answer. He loved sexy women of all types, and both big strong men and cute femboys. And futas were just amazing! “Do I… do I have to choose?”

The lab assistant chuckled and shook her head. “Oh, most of you femboys just can’t bring yourself to choose. Don’t worry, I’ll mark you in each category. You’ll have a wide variety of lovers, users and owners.

Chas wiggled his wide hips in excitement. He coudnt wait to meet all his new sex partners!

“Question four. Would you like a bigger butt and thicker thighs, a bigger cock or huge fake titties? Or would you like to be a extra chubby femboy?”

Chas’ eyes went wide as he imagined the possibilities. Huge boobies, a thick femboy ass, a cute chubbster body or an enormous cock. How could he possibly decide?

But of course the lab assistant was well trained and knew exactly what he was going through. “Don’t worry your cute little head. I’ll mark you down for all 4, and make sure you have plenty of each!”

Chas was so grateful he wanted to hug her, but the woman just patted his head.

“Now one last question.And I want you to think about this one as hard as you can, okay?”

Chas nodded, although the mere mention of the word ‘hard’ had made his own cock stiff.

“Here’s the final question Chas. Can you tell me what the answer to 4 + 4 is?”

Chas looked at her, confusion clouding his cute face. It was such a simple question, but… math seemed… difficult and dumb. Why waste time on math when he could be having sexy fun?

“Chas, can you tell me the answer? Four plus four equals…?”

He shook his head. He didn’t know the answer. It didn’t seem important.

The lab assistant chuckled and sat down her clipboard. “That's okay. You don’t have to know the answer. It just means the drugs are working. You’re already much stupider than you were before you came here, and you’ll just get dumber and dumber. But thats okay. Femboy bimbos like you are supposed to be sexy, not smart!”

Chas couldn’t agree more, and he watched eagerly as the lab assistant stood and raised her skirt, releasing her enormous futa cock. It was 11 inches long and as thick as a femboy’s wrist, and drooled creamy precum onto the floor. 

“Now for your final, unofficial test. Before we send you off for surgery and training. Show me just how much you love sucking cock, cutey!”

Chas eagerly wrapped his hands around her cock and brought it to his mouth. Everyone knew femboys adored sucking cock more than anything else!


End file.
